degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Degrassii love you/darkest hour part2
ELI POV where am i. i woke up with a bad headache. i was in a dark place wth no one around me that i knew of. ahhhhhhh i heard someone say. where am i. i wish i could tell you. who are you? eli goldsworthy. who are you? craig manning. hey your that famous singer that use to go to degrassi. yeah good school. where are we? i could ask you the same question. so you dont know where we are. do you know where we are? no idea. what happened to you craig? i was praticing my guitar and then i woke up here. what about you eli? i was close kissing my friend that is a girl then i woke up here with a bad headache. same here. have you ever been here? no i havent. i recanize the place when i came here with my cousin madeline. we were kids. my cousins parents died here. they were my favorite aunt and uncle. i need to find clare and adam. who are they? well clare was the one i almost kissed and adam is my best friend.well who ever brought us here is an asshole. no duh. he ruined that kiss that was about to happen. eli we have more important thing to do then just talk about that. okaylets find our friends.then i heard clares vocie yell ELI are you there!? finally we are saved.''then i was about to yell out but then i felt something hit my head. i fell still concious. then i heard words come out of craigs mouth. we are being watched by an animal that will strike at any second. ill go see who it ......i fell unconcious. CRAIG POV i knew it was wrong to knock eli out but i had to keep him quiet. there was animal watching us waiting to ponse at any second i left eli to see who it was.''who the hell are these people. nerd , nerd, manny, goth. WAIT MANNY!''who are you people. craig? manny? what are you doing here? i was about to ask you people the same thing. how did you get here? i woke up here. is eli with you? you mean eli goldsworthy? yes he is with you. you must be clare and adam. they both nodded. i had to knock him out. why? we were being watched by an animal that was gonna bite us. you could have told him to shut up.shut up adam! craig you left him alone unconcious with an animal that is going to attack someone.yeah not my best plan. you are damn right it is not. manny! see this is why i dumped your ass you are a stupid person. then i aw clare and adam walking in the direction eli was. HEY WHERE ARE YOU TWO GOING? craig the animal might attcked eli. oh lets go i know a faster way. when we went to get eli. i saw th animal hunched over him stiffing him. so then i ran and kicked the animal in the face. ouch! toby? what the hell is wrong with you craig? i thought you were an animal attacking eli. so you just kick me in the face. you could have just asked what i was. dude im so sorry. youd better not do that again. i thought there was no one here insead of me danny and darcy. toby dont you dare forget about me! emma ? manny? what are you doing here? i was spending time with my husband spinner then i woke up here. hey why is that dude on the ground and why is toby bleeding.i went to see if this kid was okay then he kicked me in the face. craig you and your foot power. emma nelson how are you? you mean emma mason. you got married? yeah. how are you and ellie doing? well i havent seen her in a while. oh long distance sucks balls. shut manny up please. darcy how are ya? im great manny what about you? im fine. hey are you clares sister? yeah i miss her alot. she is here right now in this place. darcy is that you? clare? they both ran and hugged each other. is that eli. yes adam it is. what you do to his head.i hit it was a brick.then i fell and everything went dark ADAM POV adam! why did you do that? he deserved it.then i heard soemone wake up. then i got tackled. i cant believe you hit me with a brick craig. dude im not craig im adam. really your adam? then eli got up and helped me up.who are these people? they are people that are stuck here like us. ELI POV clare is that you? eli are you okay you hit your head.no he bricked me in the head. well adam bricked him in the head. i went up to craig and saw him knocked out. what are we all becoming. adam and craig hitting people with bricks. me talkign about how those assholes ruined a kiss that was about to happen. what are we gonna do? ''how are we gonna make it with three of us fighting? is this the end Category:Blog posts